The Fateful Encounter
by CityHunter60667
Summary: An earnest and hard working girl meets a so called perfect boy. This all started with a fateful encounter -blah blah blah, never mind, too cheesy- A violent yet sweet girl meets a perverted outer space stalker alien. It didn't start out all lovey dovey, but an accident. Will this super human couple overcome the hardships laid ahead of them while others are eager to separate them?
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: The Letter

"Sissy, the postman is here."

A girl with layered raven hair dashed outside, slamming the door, and leaving the wind chimes ringing loudly. She stumbled downstairs outside of the tiny apartment building only with her shoes half on. Her hair was in a messy bun with an ordinary outfit with no significance. Of course, this was an ordinary August, another ordinary summer day.

There was a loud screech from the postman's bike. He look stunned, no, frightened at the girl who nearly killed herself by rushing outside just for a letter. Yes, a letter.

Then, of course, this was no ordinary letter, this was a letter that can change this girls life forever. The postman stood firmly in his feet, trying to not shake his legs. Staring at the girl, this maybe, so called "ordinary" girl with intense golden eyes, yet full of eagerness.

"Is my letter here yet?" She asked with a composed tone.

"Ah, yes. Your umm… letter." The postman managed.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at the postman suspiciously. "You do have a letter for me right?"

"Yes! Yes, of course," the postman reached into his bag and rummaged through a few letters until he found what her was looking for. "I suppose you're Ms. Ayuzawa."

The girl nodded gratefully and thanked the postman. She took the letter and began to rip it anxiously while going up the stairs. Her heart beat against her chest hard. She was excited, however there was also a part of her where there was fear. She slowly ripped up the last of the envelope and unfolded the neat creamy paper. It took her a couple seconds to skim through the letter.

"Suzuna! I got in! I got into Seika High!" She yelled happily. She ran happily and hugged her sister.

"I guess all that all those dark circles were worth it, sissy." She was happy for her sister, who has worked hard to get into her dream school.

The girl climbed onto her bunk, and threw herself on the bed. She hugged her pillow, excited, for her upcoming days. She grabbed her left wrist, which was always covered by a big comfortable watch. It was her bad habit of protecting her left wrist.

"Seika High, here I come." She whispered. _Cynthia, I'll show you what I can accomplish with my own strength._

* * *

_A familiar surrounding frightened me. This was the place I dreaded the most, my home. Mother died recently and I was I was still in my funeral clothes. My hands were closed tightly on the locket mother gave me. I treasured it, however, I also hated it. It was so confusing to have all these overwhelming feelings... I was tired. Tired of everything. I wanted to leave. Leave this dreadful place and somewhere I can depend on myself. I didn't need my father, or should I call him Mr. Leonhart now? My black dress suddenly felt so heavy and my eyes were too. I stopped running towards the exit. It was like this every single time. I see her, standing in front of me, laughing. Her perfect blonde curls into place. Her evil blue eyes staring down at me. I tried to get up, away from her. And my scar haunts me wherever I go. Whenever I look at my left wrist. I feel crushed again. I **never** will be weak again..._


	2. Car Crash

Chapter 2: The Fateful Encounter With The Bike Girl

"Sissy, will you drop this off at the post office for me?"

"Another postcard?" Ayuzawa Misaki, a sixteen year old girl mounted on her bike.

"Yeah, this for a calligraphy event. If I win, we get free ink." Suzuna said with an emotionless voice.

"Alright, I'll be back before five to make dinner." Misaki assured her sister as she took the postcard from her. She threw the postcard in her leather messenger bag and began to pedal to do the groceries. _Yes, I am two hours early so I can at least get my hands on 15% off eggs and 30% beef. We can finally have some protein in out meals._

She parked her bike in front of the Cindy's fast food restaurant and locked it. She quickly walked in and exchanged greetings with the workers. She dashed into the employee changing rooms and changed into her waitress uniform. Life was tough with Suzuna and her. She had to have multiple part time jobs to raised both Suzuna and her ever since Minako, their mother died, they have been left alone.

It was always tough, even when Minako was alive. Minako had work and they still lacked money. That was why, as the eldest, Misaki had to take up the role of the "adult" when Minako was gone. Suzuna, age thirteen, was still too young to be working and stayed at home. Normally, Misaki would end school at four thirty, and take the afternoon tea through dinner shift at Cindy's which ended at nine. Then she would have ten minutes to rush to the Central Gas Station to work for a two hour night shift. Finally, she would be helping at her Minako's friend's ramen shop for another two hours. If she was early, she would be home by one thirty, AM.

The rent price for the apartment, taxes, and other daily fees were going up too. It was only reasonable for Misaki to work so many jobs just to pay for the financial needs. And don't forget the time for her homework and study time for exams. You would occasionally see a girl walking around on the sidewalk with a book in her hand, trying to get the most study time possible.

During the summer, Misaki has been working extra hard on her part time jobs since their was no school. She did all four shifts (breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, and dinner) in Cindy's, a clerk at Seveneleven, Central Gas Station, and at Suki's Ramen shop. It was hard, however, the manager of Cindy's has always liked her very much and can easily let her off the hook, knowing her family problems. Sometime on the weekends, when the shifts sometimes change, she could manage do some discount grocery shopping.

Misaki had just finished her shift at Seveneleven and walked out of the automatic slide doors as she stretched a bit before pedaling on her bike, again. She was pretty tired already, however, if she didn't get there early, most of the shopping-crazy-for-discount-items-housewives would wipe out all the discounted groceries. And with that, off she pedaled.

* * *

Misaki smiled. She was able to get some eggs and beef for Suzuna and her, which was very rare. She was already thinking of making beef stew with the awesome hard work she earned. After two hours of waiting in line and fighting with the crazy moms, she was able to get something good.

But all her thoughts were shaken when… BOOM! She dramatically flew off her bike and hit the hard pavement. She scratched her elbow and forehead, which was now bleeding and bruised._ Ouch! What kind of idiot drives blindly in the street and hitting a girl with a defenseless bike?!_

She froze when she looked up. Her eggs were all cracked, liquid yellow yolks flowing out along with the white onto some cheap celery she had also purchased. The beef was torn open from the wrappers and container and splattered on a wicked looking black Ferrari. She stopped and swore under her breath angrily, a scary aura obviously starting to form. She whipped her head around and her amber orbs locked contact with a pair of green eyes. A pair of deep emerald green eyes.


	3. The Nickel

_**Hello people of FanFiction!**_

_**This is my first fanfic so there might be horrible tenses and grammar. Thank you to Lolidragon97 and WishingUsuiWasReal for my first two reviews and my silent readers! However, I would really appreciate if some of you silent readers reviewed! You know who you are and I hope to hear more from all of you. Please feel free to PM me or review about any thoughts or ideas you guys have on this story. **_

_**Thanx,**_

_**CC**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Nickel**

"You!" Misaki managed to get up and pointed a rude finger a certain blonde. "Are you blind?! How can you crash into me? I was on the bike route you know, I can sue you for this!"

The blonde smirked and took his wallet out. He quickly snatched up some bills and shoved it into Misaki's face. She was mad now. Well, even more mad.

She smacked the bills out of the guy's hand and glared at him. "Do you think that these bills can just cover up this incident like nothing has ever happened?" She started to yell now and people were looking. "Did you think that you could just bury me with those dirty money of your's like a rich bastard?"

He was a young boy who was tall and well built. He had spiky golden blonde hair and a handsome face. What made him look even more perfect, was his mysterious looking eyes. He had piercing emerald eyes. They were widened and a bit stunned by the bruised girl in front of him. He has never seen any girl treat him like that before. Let alone, smacking money away from him.

"Don't you need money for the repairs?" He asked. The girl interested him more than anything in the world right now. Her eyes were intense and charming amber. It reminded him of… someone he knew.

Misaki picked up the carton of broken eggs and had a disappointed look on her face. "Do you think that you can buy anything with money?" She suddenly asked.

He smirked. Not answering her question.

She looked up at him with a sympathetic look. "Can those bills," she pointed at the fallen money on the ground, "buy back three hours of my life of waiting in line just to by these?" She held up the carton and indicated the fallen groceries.

"But those bills can buy even more top quality eggs and beef. And there is enough to buy you about," he thought for a moment, "three to four bikes that is in the newest trend." He then glanced over at Misaki's old rusty bike.

Misaki felt her eye twitch, and calmed herself down. "You, ruined my day. Can you bring back my happiness? No! It cannot. Money cannot buy the two most precious things in the world, time and love." She glared daggers at the rich bastard who thinks he's the best thing in the world._ I swear, that if there were one less of these ungrateful jerks, the Earth can spin so much easier._

The boy smiled. He helped her pick up her bike with only one hand and went towards his trunk. He tied the rusty bike to his wicked looking black expensive Ferrari.

"Hey! What are you doing with my bike!" Misaki yelled.

"Get in."

"What?" Misaki was confused.

"I said get in." The boy opened the car door. Misaki reluctantly got into the car and eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." She said, clearly irritated. Oh great, not only is he a rich jerk, but a narcissist too. She realized that his attitude towards her was completely different. He was… Well, nicer? He even started teasing her. She rolled her eyes, but kept on eyeing the suspicious blondy.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." He smirked. Misaki took out a leather notebook and an ink pen out of her bag. The boy saw her scribbling down notes and and kept on driving. "Aren't you scared that I'm going to kidnap you?"

Misaki didn't even look up from writing. "No, if you dare, I won't guarantee your safety." She continued to take notes. The car suddenly jerked to a stop and he opened the car door.

Misaki got out of the car and went up towards the boy. She shoved the notebook into his face.

The blonde stared and and smirked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I thought you despised money."

"I don't hate money. And you still have to pay me back. It's just that I've always hated snobby and rich brats with their stuck up attitudes." Misaki explained. "$240.50 is my total bike repair, around $56 for a round trip taxi fee, $32.25 for my ruined groceries, your total is $328.75 and," she grinned, "I want an apology."

The boy stood still. He didn't overreact or ask any questions. He smiled back and took out his wallet. "I don't have change." Was his only reply.

The guy scared the hell out of Misaki. She didn't know what he was thinking and he rarely showed any of his emotions. He seemed distant, yet mysterious. There was just something about his eyes that was so... mesmerizing and secretive.

"Oh don't worry, I have change." She took the money from the boy's hand and counted them swiftly before getting out her own wallet. She gave change to the boy and a few dimes. She searched for nickel somewhere but took a hard time looking for it._ I know you're here somewhere, please come out._

"It's alright, you don't-" The boy started.

"No, I hate owing people, even if it's one cent," Misaki was desperate to find the tiny nickel in her tiny wallet now. She didn't want to look like a fool.

A sound of metallic cling was heard. It was a nickel, the one she . Misaki reached for it, but the mischievous little coin rolled out of her reach and into the street. _Ugh! Stop rolling, will you?!_

A loud honking from a truck was heard and the next thing Misaki realized was being pushed away. She blinked a few times, trying to recollect about what had happened. She looked around and found the blonde hovering over her. His arms wrapped around her protectively, and his eyes gleamed with fury and flashed dangerously at her.

"What did you think you were doing?!" He shouted. "You could've died right that instant when the truck hit you? Didn't you say money couldn't buy two things in the world? Well, I'll tell you what, money can't buy three things - time, love, and life."


	4. Seika High

**Yes, Ayuzawa Misaki knows how to cook in this story to those of you that were wondering. I also kept on calling Usui "the blonde" or "the boy" because I didn't want his identity to be exposed yet. Again, please review! Your reviews are what keeps me writing. So, after you you are down with this chapter, just type in a few words and click the review button at the bottom please!**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seika High**

It was a clear Thursday evening as orange and red leaves began to fall. Misaki was back home, eating dinner with Suzuna. _That guy… He really is something._ She wandered off in her thoughts. That day, he had saved her from being hit by a truck. He seemed...worried about her. But how can he? Misaki was only someone he had known for about thirty minutes, and he was risking his life to save some commoner like her.

She thanked him for saving her. And the creepy thing was that the truck didn't even leave a single scratch on him. It's not like he was a superhuman alien or something, or was he?

After the incident, she realized that the boy had drove her back to the market where she bought her groceries. Misaki was stunned and eyed the creepy blonde. She called him a stalker. The boy just laughed and pointed to her grocery bag. Misaki felt embarrassed and felt blood rise to face. Before she realized, she was blushing. The guy smirked and teased her. Misaki walked away while saying goodbye forever to the creepy alien.

"Sis," Suzuna called.

"What?" Misaki snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're blushing. Do you have a secret boyfriend that you are too embarrassed to tell me about? You've been daydreaming like that for a couple days already." Suzuna teased.

"What?! Suzuna! What are you talking about? You know I have no time for something like that."

"But… Sissy is in her teenage years right? I think you should go out more."

"Oh come on Suzuna, I'd rather get another job down at the market than waste my time on those things." It was true, Misaki had spent all her time working and never really had any friends. The conversation ended and they continued to eat their curry rice silently.

"So… You really don't have a boyfriend?" Suzuna suddenly asked again.

Misaki mentally face-palmed herself. Leave it to her little sister to tease her for the rest of the week about this new hot topic - dating.

* * *

Misaki stepped into the huge gates of Seika High. The elite school made for the most talented and gifted. Of course, most of this school's students were rich snobs, but who cares? As long as she graduated from this school, get accepted into a good college, and BAM! There's her awesome career.

Misaki straightened her yellow skirt and green jacket. She held her head high and took a deep breath before walking into the huge school building.

* * *

"W-12," Misaki muttered to herself. Seika High was... big. No, huge. So large you need to ride in a golf cart to get to place to place. The school was separated into four sections, North, East, South, and West. Most classes that were mathematical and related to math were located at the West wing; science labs and computer rooms were at South wing; history, literature, composition, and speech were at North; and extra curriculum activities were located at the East wing.

Misaki had math for her first period. For some reason it was math 10, she had remarkable grades and totally beat the placement test, therefore, the school put her her a year ahead.

She wandered around, looking for the W-12, her math classroom, confused with the map she received. She was staring at the map again and again until she bumped into a girl.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized. She prepared herself for a scolding or an insult or two, but it never came. She looked up.

The girl she bumped into was a bubbly, optimistic girl with long, curly, and bright pink pigtails. She was in her perfectly ironed Seika uniform and had a huge smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly. Misaki nodded slowly. She did not know how to deal with people. She just...naturally sucked at communicating with others her age.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" She batted her beautiful eyelashes. She must be really popular... Misaki thought. She nodded again.

"What going on here?" Another girl came to the scene. Unlike the first girl, she had short length with a pair of shiny oval shaped glasses to top it off.

"Oh, I found this new student," The first girl explained. She then dropped her tone and whispered towards the second girl, "I think she's lost." Her whisper wasn't really a whisper so even Misaki could hear her. She immediately felt embarrassed.

"Sakura, quit talking like that. You're not even whispering." The second girl pointed out.

"Oh sorry... hehe... I'm Hanazono Sakura and this is Kaga Shizuko." Sakura introduced.

Shizuko nodded.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki."

"So... where are you heading to right now?" Sakura chirped.

"W-12, math 10."

"Wow Shizuko! She's in the same class as us!" Sakura exclaimed. She then dragged the two with her to W-12.

* * *

It had been a week since Misaki had entered Seika, and surprisingly, she had made many new friends. Sakura and Shizuko were really nice people and helped her with many things that she didn't know about. It turned out that Sakura and Shizuko were both in year 10. Making friends with Sakura also led to another thread of friends. She never really paid attention to their conversations during breaks and lunch since all they talk about were about beauty products, shopping, and boys. They even had a fan club for four special guys. Misaki's ears hurt just by hearing another word about them.

"Misaki! What do have today?" Sakura asked as she sat down at the same table as Misaki. Shizuko walked over slowly and was complaining how Sakura nearly dropped her tray of food.

"Umm... a normal bento lunch," Misaki answered.

"Are those octopus weenies?" Sakura 's eyes were filled of excitement. Misaki looked from Sakura to her bento and then to Sakura again.

"If you want some, you can have some..." Misaki picked up one and placed on Sakura's expensive lunch.

"Really? Thanks!" Sakura happily ate the sausage.

Suddenly, the whole entire cafeteria was silent, even the creepy looking lunch lady with an ugly hairnet stopped to watch. Misaki was surprised at the sudden silence and glanced over at the direction of huge crowd. She heard some girls whispering "They're here! They actually came for lunch!"

Misaki rolled her eyes at those girls and looked back at her friends. _Oh crap, not you too, Sakura. _Sakura had glints of excitement in her eyes and rose from the table. Only Shizuko was calmly eating her lunch.

"What's up with Sakura?" Misaki asked Shizuko.

"Ugh... Remember how they told you about the four most popular guys in this school? Well, there's this guy that Sakura's been having a crush since... actually third grade," she whispered.

"Whoa... That's pretty long." Misaki couldn't even see any of the four figures. All she could see was a bunch of idiotic girls trying to fight to the front of the crowd. _Pathetic. _Misaki thought.

"Hey, Shizuko, do you-"

"No, absolutely no. My mind is set on my studies and sciences." She pushed up her glasses a little.

Misaki chuckled a little and asked, "What are these crazy people anyways?" as she could finally glimpse three tall figures in the distance.

"Tch. Don't even get me started on those four," Shizuko started. "The one on the farthest left who is waving and has untidy brown hair with a scar is Shintani Hinata. That guys really scaring. He could sniff out what you're eating even if you're miles away like a dog. He's the sporty and cute type. The silent boy with dark hair and glasses is Soutarou Kanou, nicknamed the computer genius and the hacker. It was rumored that he could hypnotize people. I don't see what's so genius about him anyways," Shizuko snorted. "The guy in the middle with light blonde hair and piercings is Sakurai Kuuga is the playboy that Sakura fell for. He's in this popular band so lots of people know him."

Misaki paused for a moment to absorb all these new information. "Wait, isn't there four guys?"

"Yes. The fourth guy... just likes to play hide-and-seek very much. He doesn't usually come to public view very much."

"Is he a hippie or just afraid of people?" Misaki asked with a serious tone.

Shizuko laughed and said, "No, he is not hippie. In fact, he's the most popular in the group. He get's first rank in exams, physical tests, and all other club activities. Plus, he has a good body and looks too. People rumor that he's _perfect."_

Misaki thought for a moment. _So he's got good looks, rich, and grades._ _How can anyone be perfect?_

"But, his rejections are they worse."

_Alright, so basically he's a jerk. Tch._

"


	5. Hinata Shintani

**Hello again, **

**To those of you that were confused about the last part of chapter one, that was a dream of Misaki's in her memory. I am going to put more flashbacks that either belong to Misaki or Takumi. You guys can guess which one I put. Just to notify you guys, Misaki is adopted... but I can't tell you guys much or else it'll spoil the whole entire story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh, and please review too!**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hinata Shintani**

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed over at their lunch table. She motioned her to come.

"Yes?" Misaki answered. "I'll talk to you later," she called back to Shizuko who nodded. The commotion has gone down and people had gone back to their seats. Misaki saw the three boys had settled in corner, eating their lunch. Shintani seemed to enjoy lunch more than anything else in the world, in the corner of Misaki's eyes, she saw sparkles in Shintani's eyes.

Misaki picked up her lunch and walked over to Sakura. "Why are you sitting here?"

Sakura blushed and slowly pointed in Kuuga's direction. Misaki rolled her eyes and plopped down besides Sakura. She opened her bento box again and continued eating.

Suddenly, a shock of murmur was heard and Misaki felt a sudden weird feeling. You know that awkward moment when someone stares at you and you stare back? Well, Misaki had one of those moments in her life. And it wasn't only one pair of eyes that was given her this uneasiness, it was thousands, in other words, the whole entire cafeteria.

Misaki was bothered by a sudden light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to only find herself facing a Shintani, the boy with soft brown hair and tanned skin. What she noticed was that... Shintani had sparkles in his eyes. Misaki shifted very uncomfortably in her seat and felt a rush of embarrassment.

"Umm... Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Are those..." Shintani began, "octopus weenies?" He stared at Misaki's bento with huge puppy eyes and a drooling mouth.

"Yeah," Misaki felt awkward staring at one of the most popular guys at school which was clearly wanting to have a taste of her ordinary, complete ordinary bento. "Do you want one?"

Shintani had a huge smile spread across his face. "Really? Can I have one?"

Misaki nodded.

Shintani nibbled on the sausage gratefully and while staring at Misaki. Misaki felt awkward, once again. Then a thought occurred to her, _when did that guy come here and only came for this single octopus weenie? _She then remembered that Shizuko had told her that Shintani had a sharp sense of smell, and she could obviously tell that Shintani loves food.

"What is your name? Your lunch looks so amazing! I have never seen anything like this!" Shintani exclaimed.

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Mi-sa-ki?" Shintani's eyes gleamed. He flashed a huge smile towards me. "That's a really beautiful name!"

"Thanks..."

"Oi! Shintani, you coming?" The Kuuga boy called. "We're gonna ditch you if you-"

"I'm coming!" Shintani called. He turned back to Misaki, "I'll see you around, Misa-chan!" And with that the three dudes left the cafeteria.

Misaki sighed as Sakura hovered over her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Hinata Shintani just asked for your name!" She screamed. "What did he ask you? Spill!"

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. This short chapter was all due to my history project. I couldn't really update soon because of it. Anyways, this chap was about Shintani and Misaki's first encounter. The next chap I think will be...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soutarou Kanou!**


	6. Soutarou Kanou

**Since the last chapter was so short, I'm going to make it up to you guys. I searched up what hana yori dango was and I started reading like the first chapter of the manga. It's pretty nice.**

**This chapter is going to be about Misaki meeting Kanou.**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

Chapter: Soutarou Kanou

"Misaki!" Shintani called right before science class.

"What is it this time?" Misaki said, filled with irritation Shitani has claimed that they were friends ever since the incident during lunch and had followed her around in school like a dog.

"Do you wanna visit this new cake shop together after school? I heard the cheese cakes are really good!" Shintani shouted as he gleamed with delight, at the the thought of food. Shintani preyed on Misaki's lunch everyday and asked about commoners' food. Misaki was slightly annoyed to have him follow her around.

"Shintani, I am not going to any cake shops with you nor do I know you very well, so please go to class. The bell has already rung."

"But Misa-chan! You're my only friend!"

Misaki felt hereye twitch. "GO WITH YOUR OTHER RICH SNOBBY FRIENDS AND QUIT BUGGING ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO NOT EAT IN THE HALLWAYS! THE STUDENT COUNCIL IS GOING TO CONFISCATE YOUR BREAD CRUSTS, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

"Misa-chan... you stick to the rules too much. Besides, I don't have any friends except for you..."

"What? Aren't those two your friends?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. Kuuga is obsessed with his band thing and Kanou is all shy to go out. Misa-chan~ Come on!" Shintani bugged.

"Ugh... No for the millionth time Shintani, I have a part-" Misaki stopped herself, she almost let it slip, "I mean there's an event that I am part of.

"Is is a party? Ball? Opening?" Shintani eager to get the answer out of me.

"No, I just... need to study more I guess." Before Shintani can ask her anything more, she then quickly ran out of sight, towards to science building.

The bell rang and people filed out the exits of the building. _Crap, Shintani made me late..._

Misaki dashed upstairs to SCI-9, her science class. She followed the last person into the classroom quietly and sat in her seat. Her assigned seat was next to Shizuko and Kanou. She sat between Shizuko and Kanou awkwardly as they were both typing on their laptops furiously. The sounds of the keyboards were loud. Very loud. Misaki greeted Shizuko and she went back typing. When the teacher turned around, finished with writing the weekly schedule, they both stopped typing and closed their laptops.

* * *

The bell rang for a ten minute break and Misaki searched for Shizuko. She caught a glimpse of Shizuko heading down the other hallway on the left and followed. Misaki was about to call out to her when she noticed that There was someone else besides her friend, Soutarou Kanou.

"...I will not let you do that!" Kanou's voice echoed slightly in the silent hall. Misaki hid behind a wall quickly. _I should not be eavesdropping..._

"Well, I do not see anything in you that is worthy of being my husband!" Protested Shizuko.

"I don't either, but trust me, just another six months. After that, we'll both convince our parents to cancel the preparations," Kanou reasoned anxiously.

"I cannot wait anymore! What is it that's so important? Just because I lost to you on our bet, that does not mean you can abuse your power as the winner!" Shizuko shouted.

"I know. But please, remember, this is all just and act." Kanou's eyes were full of sadness.

Shizuko was mad and stomped away, leaving Kanou alone. _Oh god, I just heard something I was not supposed to hear didn't I... It's for the better if I just leave. _At that thought, Misaki turned to leave but knocked over a damn vase.

_Crap_.

"Who's there?" Kanou asked, alerted by Misaki's reckless act.

Misaki pulled out all of her courage to face Kanou. _Suck it up, Ayuzawa. What has been done, has been done. _

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop..."

Kanou sighed and sank onto the ground. "It's alright, I know."

Misaki sat next to the guy on the floor. "I'm sorry-"

"You don't need to be. Shizuko won't listen to me, that's the problem."

"So... are you and Shizuko engaged?"

Kanou nodded. "We had a bet last year on the National Computer Technology Competitions, and I won. Shizuko had always been my only female friend, and I thought she would understand me better than anyone else," he explained. "My grandmother got cancer last year and the doctor said that she could only manage one more year. Shizuko has always been her favorite out of all my friends. Her last wish was seeing me get married to her. She knew that we were still too young for marriage and so she wanted us to get engaged instead. The wager was that the loser to do whatever the winner tells you to do. And so I asked Shizuko to be my fiance. She was mad, because she thinks I'm abusing the bet's power to make fun of her."

Misaki watched as Kanou rubbed his temple. "What have I done? Not only did I disapoint my grandmother, but I also ruined Shizuko and I's friendship."

"I know that Shizuko doesn't hate you, it's just that... I know I have no business in this matter but I think you should talk to Shizuko... And tell her the truth," she comforted.

Kanou turned to look at her. "But do you think she'll ever listen? She does not trust me anymore..."

"Have you ever tried talking to her about the matter?"

Kanou shook his head.

"Then why are you here sulking?!" Misaki shouted at the poor guy. "If you're a man, than you should go straight up in Shizuko's face and tell her the truth! Nevertheless, you didn't even _try_ !"

Kanou stared at her.

"You know what? I think I now know why Shizuko is so mad at you, it's because of your damn shyness to girls. If you're a man, then speak up. If you try, you'll at least have 1/2 of succeeding. But if you just sit around sulking here, nobody's going to pity you! You're not even worthy of having chances to try.

"Chances won't stop in your face and lift you up, you will have to grab them, the moment you see even the slightest chance." Misaki finished.

She walked away from Kanou, hoping he would understand. As the bell rang, indicating that break was over, she cursed at herself for being late _again._

* * *

_"Mother, what are chances?" I asked._

_"Hmm... what do you think they are?" My mother smiled warmly, enchanting me with her soft, golden eyes and her long dark hair. I cuddled in her lap._

_"I think they are something really hard to get." I said. "Like chances of getting to see daddy."_

_Mother's face grimmed. Her smile faded away and her eyes were still and cold._

_"Chances are... something that are neither unfortunate nor fortunate, the only problem is how you control your own chances. To grasp whatever chance you get to see, and hold on tightly like it is your only string of life. Chances are something complex and rare. Some say, fate are your chances of life, and no one can control fate._

_"However, the only one that can control your fate is yourself, Misaki..."_


	7. The Perverted Outer Space Alien

**Hello Everyone!**

**Although, I'm pissed because of PE (mainly at me team, which has zero sense of direction), I still decided to update. Maybe I'll make Misaki pissed too...**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review too!  
**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Perverted Stalker Outer Space Alien**

Misaki laid down on the soft lawn outside of the school. She was so damn tired from her part time jobs, classes, studying, and worrying about money. Plus, she just finished running her two mile exam, which was pretty tiring. The air started to chill, even though it was still mid September, winter was arriving early. Some dead brown leaves started blowing around like a miniature tornado. As she laid calmly and finally relaxed a bit, something hit her face.

Splat.

Misaki felt so irritated. _What the heck? People gotta stop littering!_ She snatched the piece of paper from her face and was about to rip it apart, since she was pissed. However, when she read the advertisement, she froze.

_Maid Latte_

_Currently in search for an employee._

_ Employee must be according to these requirements:_

_female _

_above five feet_

_above 16_

_can serve accordingly_

_Maid Latte is a maid cafe where we have a cosplaying event every month. Monthly salary is about 2400 yen._

_Address: 4631 Seika Street, Shibuya, Tokyo City _

Misaki was dumbfounded at the advertisement. _2400 yen? That salary is more than Cindy's and Suki's Ramen combined! With that, this shop isn't as far away, and it can reduce my work hours! How convenient! YAY! More study time!_

_Misaki slowly laughed at her little thought and was in her own little world full of happiness. While she was in her own little bubble somebody was watching her on the tree, silently... and smirking._

_A pepple was flicked and hit Misaki right on the forehead. She stopped laughing. Who the hell-_

Before she could finish her thought, she was attacked again, from above. Misaki looked up, only to find herself locked in a gaze with a pair of mischievous emerald orbs, which she never wanted to see again.

"W-What? You!" Misaki shouted at the blond boy with a normal a blue T-shirt and long jeans. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The boy chuckled a bit and said, "Probably because of those lazy securities out there. Hey, did you know that I even waved to three security cameras before I proudly stalked in?"

"Nobody cares if you like to wave to damn security guards. Why are you up there?" Misaki had just noticed that the boy was on the highest branch of a huge maple tree, which was about 12 feet. _What is he? Is he part cat or something? _Misaki shook her head. _He's probably a creep. Yes, that's what he is, a creepy stalker alien from planet phernomenon. _

The boy easy jumped off the tree, freaking Misaki out. _Phew, I thought he was going to break a leg or something. _

He came closer to Misaki with a wide grin on his stupid face. "I'm not going to die from just a tiny jump."

Misaki felt this rush of anger towards this dude. Every time he talked, it would be something rather insulting or rude. She decided to ignore him and walk back to class. _He'll get caught by the guards sooner or later, that idiot. _Before she reacted, the blonde idiot flipped up her skirt.

"So you like purple?" He teased, completely calm and seemed unaware of what he was doing.

"OH MY F*CKING GOD! THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?! IMMA KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Misaki was so damned pissed and chased the dude around the lawn. Not matter how hard she tried, the blonde was always 4 feet in front of her. She was pissed so to extreme level when he started running backwards and said, "come on girl, don't make me leave you behind the dust!"

Misaki chased the guy around the whole entire front lawn six times at a superhuman speed before stopping. She bent down and closed her eyes, panting heavily, her lungs demanding for oxygen.

Suddenly there was a few loud voices heard. The blonde turned to Misaki. "We've met twice already. It seems that fate has purposely intertwined our paths. May I ask you your name?" He asked seductively.

Misaki shuddered. "Eww... Gross, man. That's so lame. You sound like Prince Charming. Why not join the drama club Mr. Alien?"

"Alien?" He responded. "That's new, no girl has ever called me that before or has ever threatened to punch me."

"Well, welcome to reality you Perverted Stalker Outer Space Alien. And for your information, I don't want to punch you, I want to strangle you to death right here and now." Before Misaki could react, the blonde grabbed the ad from her hand.

"Hmm... so you want to work at Maid Latte?" He teased. _Oh sh*t._

"Give it back!" Misaki yelled as she reached towards the ad.

"You haven't answered my question earlier. I want to know your name." He said flatly. It was statement, a command.

"I don't think I have the obligation to answer any of your stupid questions!"

"Well then, say good bye to your little flier here." He threatened as he was started to rip the flier.

"NO!" Misaki screamed. _Damn jerk! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate your guts so bad that I want to tear that damn smirk of of your stupid face. _

__He raised his brow and smirked. _Oh gosh, just look at his idiotic, stupid, handsome, little face! Wait, did I just say handsome?_

"Arikawa Misaka." Misaki lied.

"Arikawa Misaka, I see." The blonde went over to my messenger bag and pulled out my Misaki's leather notebook.

"OH NO. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOOK!" Misaki screamed.

"Ah... so this is something important?" He flipped through Misaki's diary and grinned. A real stupid grin.

"Give it-"

"Shh... Let's see... Wow, so Misaki is it?" He read.

"DAMN YOU! GIVE IT BACK ALREADY!" Misaki continued to struggle. "Now that you know my name, I have to know your's to sue you for theft!"

He chuckled. The voices nearing them was growing louder. The blonde started to walk away.

"Hey, you-"

"I'll see you around, Misa-chan. The name's Takumi. Usui Takumi." He skipped onto a tree again, letting go of the flier.

Misaki watched blankly at the falling flier. _Usui Takumi. Watch out, because someday... I'll kick your ass._

* * *

**So... Like the chapter?! I was going to write about Misaki's encounter with Kuuga, but I just couldn't wait for Misa to meet takumi again. After all, they are the main characters...**

**Hope you liked it...**

**Please REVIEW! If I don't get a review, I'll assume that you guys don't want to know about Usui reading about Misaki's diary...**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


	8. Ayuzawa Misaki

**Hey guys!**

**So here I am presenting another chapter of The Fateful Encounter! I'm sorry that this was a short chap, but I promise that I'll make it up... I'm so happy just because of 27 reviews! Please keep of the good work! I just want to say that I read every single review. To WishingUsuiWasReal, I will try to make the chapters longer. If I had a short chapter, I'll make it up with another long one.**

**To those of you who is interested, I started another story, A Change Of Heart.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ayuzawa Misaki**

Usui was bored. Completely bored. He stared out hung his hand out the window and poked his head out. The girl with golden eyes was... swirming in his thoughts. He smirked at the thought of her and remembered the same golden eyes eight years. _No, impossible. She can't be her... She couldn't. _

The girl whom he crashed into a month ago was so... interesting. Usui felt something he has never felt before. He was somewhat... attracted to her? No, that wouldn't be it. He thought she was _interesting._ No one has ever treated him that way. Or even attempted to punch- no, scratch that, kill him.

His hands automatically reached the leather notebook the girl owned. He flipped through the pages and skimmed through it.

* * *

_My favorite flower is gypsophila. Why? No reason. They look like the stars, mother once said. She showed me stars, one night. We were in the garden and we just lay there, peacefully. I lay beside mother's warm body and she pointed to many constellations. My favorite was Sagittarius._

* * *

Usui smiled at the page. _How interesting... Most girls like roses, irises, sunflowers, lilacs, orchids... but this girl likes what? Gypsophila?_

* * *

_Today was Suzuna's 12th birthday. This month, I squished some money out just to buy her a cake. It was a chocolate cake. I was such a pig to buy chocolate... However, someday I would like to get her one of those exquisite Sultan Golden Cakes or Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence__. Oh I wish Suzuna could get a taste of one of those..._

* * *

Usui raised his brow. _Why does she sound like she has tasted a __Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence before? Those things cost about $14,500 US dollars._

He was suddenly confused. He flipped back to some earlier pages. As he was carelessly flipping a photo fell out of the first page pocket. He held the picture firmly and stared at it. It was a picture of a women with bright golden eyes, just like Misaki's. It was her mother, he was positive. Her raven hair was tied neatly into a bun and she wore... quite an expensive dress. Usui was even more confused now. _How can such a commoner have such an expensive dress?__  
_

He shook his head and landed on some page in the begining.

* * *

_Monday Scheldule_

_1. Get daily newspapers to the Kokana neighborhood _

_2. Get Suzuna's lunch ready, get to school_

_3. Shift at Cindy's_

_4. Break (10 min. -EAT DINNER)_

_5. Shift at Central Gas Station_

_6. Shift at Suki's Ramen Shop_

* * *

Usui was impressed by this girl's capability, however, he was also slightly worried for her._ Don't work too hard..._

He continued to flip around until he found some interesting passages. He was soon absorbed in a_ commoner's _diary.

* * *

_Boys at my school are getting on my nerves so badly! They're all just so arrogant or stupid that I can't even describe it!_

* * *

_He read some recent passages._

_Yes! I finally got into Seika!_

* * *

_Today, I met a total perv. He was so annoying and creepy! I was positive that he was blind because he crashed right into me and killed Minako's bike! i thonk he's some kind of undefined alien..._

* * *

_Surprisingly, I made some friends at Seika... Sakura and Shizuko. They seemed nice._

_Oh gosh, how can girls in my school be so charmed by these stupid guys? I mean one's a crazy food stuffer, one's a creepy computer freak, one's a member of a not-so-god-band-that-only-stupid-girls-will-love, and another one's a loner, I think..._

* * *

_Shintani was bugging me today... And I overheard something I shouldn't have heard. Although, I did give that Kanou a piece of my mind._

_Kuuga is crazy. A narcissist. He thinks every single girl out there will fall on his knees. I mean, really? Dude, you're not going to stay "charming" forever. Someday when your an old grandpa, who do you think will listen to your stupid old people band?_

* * *

Usui laughed at Misaki's view of his friends. He decided to read the first page...

It was blank. Usui was wondering why she left the first page blank but read on.

* * *

_Japan is quite beautiful. Minako currently lives in Tokyo with her daughter, Suzuna. Suzuna was quite emotionless, but Minako explained that she was in an accident a few years ago which had damaged her facial muscles. Suzuna couldn't really express her feelings, but she was a really charming girl. She also had golden eyes like Minako. I'm glad I get to be sister._

* * *

Usui was quite shocked. _Adopted?_ He sighed since Ayuzawa Misaki's mystery was still revolving in his head. It was getting on his nerves to not know anything. He closed the diary since the more he read, he more he wanted to know. He felt different with Misaki. Her mystery was just so deep and you could probably sell your soul to know more about this girl. _Certainly, she isn't some commoner. Who are you, Ayuzawa Misaki?_

Usui found himself staring at the soft handwriting on the second page.

_I am 鮎沢 美咲, Ayuzawa Misaki.  
_

He gave a last curious glance at the neat printing.

_She wrote in English... Is she not Japanese?_

* * *

_Somewhere in Shibuya..._

A girl walked out of the cafe as the the door bell rung. She had a huge, satisfied grin on her face. She stretched out her arms and took in a deep breath. Her raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a few strands escaping. Her honey eyes scanned the cafe once again.

_Maid Latte... I'll see you on Monday. I will come not as a costumer, but an employee!_

* * *

**Well people, here's the short chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapter and I'll make it up. I promise!** **Just need to kill off some history homework and some ugly equations...**

**Anyways, this chapter was really sucky since I kinda had a hard time writing it...**

**But like it or not... Please review! It gets me fired up to update!**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


	9. Usui Takumi!

**Hello there, my little readers~**

**Okay... eww, I sound like an old perv.**

**Anyways, here's the new chappy! Please R&R if you want the next chappy...**

**I present you... Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Usui Takumi!**

"Misaki!" A voice called.

Misaki whipped her head around to find Sakura and Shizuko running after her.

"Misaki! I got it! I got it!" Sakura beamed.

"Got what?" Misaki asked.

Before Sakura could speak again a bunch of screams from the end of the hallway was heard.

"It's UxMishi!" A girl screamed.

That caught all the girls' attention. Then, the end of the hallway was obviously crowded. Again.

"What heck is going on?" Misaki asked.

"It's UxMishi, you know, that band Kuuga's in." Shizuko explained calmly. She silently left the noisy hallway and the spaced out Sakura with Misaki.

Sakura ran into the crowd of girls and Misaki lost sight of her. In the sea of crazy fan girls, Sakura was nearly squished like a flat board. She managed to squeeze to the front and saw UxMishi up really close. The bubbly pinkhead caught Kuuga's attention as he winked at the girls. He then threw a white rose to the cute little pinkheard who froze when she caught the rose.

Misaki finally reached her friend.

"Sakura?" Misaki shook her friend. "Sakura! Come on, stop gaping already. It's only just a band." Sakura suddenly looked at Misaki with a shocked expression. Before Misaki knew it, the whole entire hall was deadly silent.

"What?" Misaki asked. She turned around and found herself in a dangerous positions. All the girls in the hallway turned to her and glared daggers at her. Misaki suddenly felt herself being stabbed by millions of imaginary weapons.

"Only just a band?" A girl repeated. She spat the words out like venom. Her attitude made her sound like a creepy Medusa.

"Uh... yeah...?" Misaki found herself in an awkward position.

It was like the whole entire population of girls in Seika turned their ears to hear this issue, I mean, who doesn't like UxMishi?

A girl next to Misaki grabbed her collar. And yanked her to the wall. "What is this, are you a hater?"

"No, I never said I hated UxMishi, I just think it's so stupid to fall over those guys." Misaki was quiet. She was scared of the girl who grabbed her collar, of course. SH ewas just worried that she would get hurt instead.

The girl made a threatening gesture like fist. She was strong and bulky, nicely built. Her eyes were locked gazes with Misaki.

"Hey... isn't that Thalia from the wrestling team?" A brunette nearby whispered to her friend.

"Oh, that newbie's gonna be in trouble... I hear that Yuujirou Ono is dating her, what a weird pair; a drummer and the captain of the wrestling team." Her friend responded.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Did you call my boyfriend's band stupid?" Thalia asked angrily. Her eyes were bulging with anger and her white knuckles were showing on her huge fist.

"No... I just... Never mind, forget what I said," Misaki didn't want any trouble and a fight was not going to help that. "Okay, I'm sorry if I offended your boyfriend's band. So let's just be good and cooperative citizens of Japan and solve this issue... peacefully." She slowly removed Thalia's hand from her collar.

Thalia gave her a confused look and started thinking to herself.

"Hey hey hey, what's the matter girls?" _Oh gosh, here comes the playboy._ Kuuga walked over to us with his arms wide out open like an angel. Well, a moron narcissist to Misaki.

"Oh, hey there, aren't you the girl who Shintani hangs out with a lot? I heard you make a pretty decent chef for him." He smirked.

Misaki was going to say something to the idiot but was left speechless. You know when an idiot comes up to you and leaves you speechless because you can't believe that this kind of idiot even exists in the world? Well, Misaki was in that kind of situation.

"What's the problem here?" Kuuga asked.

"That newbie dared to insult UxMishi, Kuuga-sama!" That same brunette reported. _Thank you Ms. Snitch._

"Really? Did she?" Kuuga said with a weird glint in his eyes. The guy creeped Misaki out. "What did she say?"

"She said that UxMishi was the most stupidest band ever in the world! I mean like what-" The annoying brunette explained while trying to get Kuuga's attention. _Wow, Ms. Snitch. Thanks a lot._

"That's enough." Kuuga cut her off. "You think our band is stupid?" He leaned closer next to Misaki.

Misaki cleared her throat. "First of all, I did not call your band most stupidest _stupid._ That doesn't even make sense. Secondly, you have no proof that I insulted UxMishi. I simply stated my opinion, after all, UxMishi has to accept the fact that no everyone loves their band." Misaki walked back and leaned onto the wall coolly, arms crossed.

"With which eye did you guys didn't see her insult UxMishi?! She did say insults-" The brunette got mad at Misaki.

"With that eye, Ms. Lavagato." Misaki pointed to the security camera. "Anyways, I have to go. I don't have time for this, unlike you, I have a busy schedule. Have fun people." Misaki walked down the hallway as everyone made a path for her. She left Kelly Lavagato mad, really angry.

"Kuuga-sama! Look how rude that know-it-all newbie is!" Kelly complained and whined.

But Kuuga's eyes were focused somewhere else... at the raven haired girl with a tsundere attitude and sharp golden eyes.

* * *

"Welcome, Master."

"Shall I take you to your seat Master?"

"What would like to have today Master?"

"Yes, I will be back shortly."

"Here is your Moe Moe Omelette Rice, master. What would you like me to write on it?"

"Thank you, master. Please come back again!"

Misaki was totally stressed out. This whole "Master" thing was so... annoying. But, it was her work and she needed the job for her apartment rent and daily costs. She couldn't give up her job, Suzuna and her needed the money. Plus, this was way less tiring than stand in the hot and humid evenings in Central Gas Station.

Misaki greeted her last costumer and sighed. Night has fallen and the streetlights shined in place of the sun.

"You're doing great for a newbie! Having another person like you in the shop really helps out a lot! Thanks for the hard work today Misa-chan!" The shop manager chirped. She was an optimistic, forever a teenager manager.

Misaki bowed and bid farewell to her manager and co-workers.

"Oh, Misaki! Sorry to bother you but can you take out the rubbish from the back door? Thanks a bunch!" Manager told Misaki. Before Misaki could utter a word, she was gone.

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki sighed as she kicked open the back door of Maid Latte. It was her second week working in Maid Latte, and she was almost getting used to her new routine. Almost.

She dragged the black bag of trash out into the dark alley and sighed again. This time, out of annoyance. She looked up to the clear night sky and breathed in a deep breath. The night was chilly but she liked that feeling. It was... refreshing and helped her clear her mind out. Just as she turned around, she bumped into someone she had sworn would kill right on the spot.

"Ugh. Sorry-" Misaki froze for a moment, just when she looked up into a pair emerald orbs that haunted her dreams every night. The car crash. Her bike. Her diary. And now... her dignity.

"Ah, look who we have here... A-yu-za-wa Mi-sa-ki?" The perverted outer-space alien sounded her name out, nice and clear, stopping at the end of each syllable of it.

"U-Us..ui..." Misaki stepped backwards, shut her eyes to take in the new information until the name of her ultimate rival rung in the back of her mind.

"USUI TAKUMI?!" She finally screamed in horror.

* * *

**Again...**

**No reviews= No update**

**Oh yeah... what was it again? Oh yeah... I left you guys on a little cliffy there. Have fun waiting~!**

**Hehehe~ **

**Thanx,**

**CC**


End file.
